technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Robot Wars Team Other Entries
This forum is for listing all the entries built Robot Wars teams that didn't compete in Robot Wars. If anyone thinks of any more competitors built by Robot Wars team that wasn't on Robot Wars or attempted to qualify for it, add them to the relevant list or make a new list if it is a team I missed. Those that entered the Internal Combustion Sprint or Battery Sprint competitions of 2002 and 2003 have Heavyweight and Lightweight next to them due to it changing name. Team Terrafonics *Photophattiephobia (Battery Sprint Competitor in 2001) Team Nemesis *Ulysses (Internal Combustion Sprint Champion in 2001 and Heavyweight Sprint competitor in 2002) Team Eye Eye *Rita Rocks (Battery Sprint Competitor in 2001) *Jimmy Struts (Lightweight Competitor in 2002) Team Humphry *Don't Walk On The Grass (Internal Combustion Sprint Competitor in 2001) Team Clawed Hopper *Clod Hopper (Heavyweight Sprint Competitor in 2002) Team Tantrum *Smash and Grab (Football and Assault Course Competitor in 2002) Team Indefatigable *Goliath (Solar Challenge Competitor in 2001) *Armstrong (Shot Putt Competitor in 2001 and 2002) *Green Wiggly (Natural Rope Climb Competitor in 2002) Team BlazerBotics *Blazer (Assault Course Competitor in 2003) Team 101 *Scuttle (Battery Sprint Competitor in 2000 and Champion of the event in 2001-2003) Team Eleven *Fleabot (Long Jump Champion in 2000) *Rivet Rivet (High Jump Competitor and Long Jump Champion in 2001) *Knee Deep (High Jump and Long Jump Champion in 2002) *Croak (High Jump and Long Jump Competitor in 2003) The Hub Nuts *Skeletron (Rope Climb Competitor in 2000, Natural Rope Climbing Champion in 2001, Natural Rope Climb competitor in 2002) The Four Horsemen *Vesuvius (Shot Putt Competitor in 2001) *Cybertenic (2 times Bronze medal winner of Penalty Kick in 2002 and 2003) Team Typhoon *Typhoon Rover (Football Competitor in 2003 and Assault Course Champion the same year) *Byphoon (Cycling Competitor in 2003) Team Mousetrap *Alpha One Zero Tango (Shot Putt Competitor in 2001) *Hose-A (Natural Rope Climb Competitor in 2002) Team Killer Carrot *Keeler Carrot (Swimming Competitor in 2001) Team Lightning *??? (Silver medallist Egg Lofting Competitor in 2000) *Lightstorm (Silver medalist Rocket Car Competitor in 2001) *Lightstorm 2 (Rocket Car Champion in 2002) *Lightstorm Vampire (Funny Cars Competitor in 2002) *Brickbat (Odd Rocket Competitor in 2002) *??? (Bronze medallist Egg Lofting Competitor in 2002) *Daft Ada (Funny Cars Competitor in 2003 and winner of NESTA Sportsmanship Award) Team X-Terminator *Dave The Tortoise (Internal Combustion Sprint Competitor in 2001) Team A-Kill *Mini-Whizz (Cycling Champion in 2003) *Whizz-Bang (Cycling Competitor in 2001, Cycling Champion in 2002 and Cycling Bronze Medallist in 2003) *Shakey (Swimming Competitor in 2003) International Wrecking Crew *Junior (Battery Sprint Competitor in 2001) *Stealth Stingray (Swimming Competitor in 2002) Team Death *Devil Rider (Sumo Competitor in 2003) Team Cold Fusion *Twigworth Breaker (Shot Putt Competitor in 2001) Team Big Brother *Jake the Peg (Penallty Kick Competitor in 2002, Penalty Kick Champion in 2003) Team Natural Disaster *Flower Bot (Swimming Competitor in 2000) Oakbank Robot Group *Cyber Shark (Swimming Competitor in ???) Team Onslaught *Savage Toaster (Football Competitor in 2002 and 2003) Team Judge Shred *Gold Fusion (Shot Putt Competitor in 2001) Team Firestorm *Snowstorm (Football Competitor in 2002 and 2003, Assault Course Competitor in 2003) Team Make Robotics/KAM *Team KAM (Relay Champions in 2001 and 2002) Team Variabot Open University *Son of Variabot (Artificial Rope Climbing competitor in 2003) *Squeeky (Maze solving competitor in 200?) Ajjay *Critter (Heavyweight Sprint Competitor in 2002) *Cyborg (Heavyweight Sprint Competitor in 2003) Cookie Monsters *Bouy-Ant (Swimming Competitor in 2002 and 2003) Team Rash *Ravioli (Football Competitor in 2002) Peter Gibson *Sprint Fish (Internal Combustion Sprint competitor in 2001) Team Black Widow *Incy Wincy (Assault Course Competitor in 2003) Team Mouse *In A Rush (Battery Sprint competitor in 2001)